I thought it was a plastic spider
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Percy has just met Annabeth, and he's still in that phase where he can't get over how beautiful she is. Or, the one where Percy invites Annabeth to a Halloween party, and he finds out about her fear of spiders. Congrats to @bananannabeth on tumblr for winning my fic giveaway!


**A/N: Congrats to bananannabeth for winning my fic giveaway through tumblr! I hope you guys have a Happy Halloween! (Note: I won't be continuing this one-shot.)**

 _-10312015-_

Okay so in his defense, Percy hadn't known Annabeth for that long.

He didn't know that she was obsessed with Greek mythology until he picked her up at her apartment to take her to his best friend's Halloween party and found her dressed as a goddess. And _damn,_ did she look like one. Her hair was pulled back away from her face and clipped into this fancy up-do that Percy immediately wanted to mess up. Her eye make-up was dark, which made her gray eyes look devastating, as if they weren't already. Percy was also pretty sure that her tan skin was fucking glowing because she looked so gorgeous and—

 _Anyway._ He didn't know that she loved olives and hated red punch until tonight. He didn't realize that she listened to some of the same bands as he did or that she used to skateboard when she was younger even if she really didn't think she could do it anymore.

He really didn't know that she was terrified of spiders until tonight.

Percy met Annabeth at a coffee shop a few weeks ago. She had been walking out of the door when Percy flew down the sidewalk on his skateboard and crashed right into her, sending them both to the concrete. If laying on top of her on the ground and almost crushing her hadn't been embarrassing enough, then scrambling to help her up and trying to apologize while she was glaring at him was. She had rolled her eyes and started to walk away, but Percy caught her wrist and asked to buy her a new coffee.

Thank god he did. That first coffee date turned into them meeting up for dinner, which turned into Percy getting a kiss on the cheek and a second date with her. Then he had invited her to Piper's Halloween party, and she had nodded and told him to pick her up at seven and really, Percy didn't even know why she liked him so much.

Obviously, Annabeth was out of his league. The first time he had seen her (which just so happened to be when they were laying on the concrete outside of a coffee shop) she had been wearing a light blue sweater with a scarf. She had a pair of dark glasses sitting on her nose too, and Percy had wanted to reach out and straighten them for her. Her blonde curls had been pulled back into a ponytail, and she was just—

Out of his league. _Way_ out of his league. Like, to the point where she was so beautiful that she shouldn't have even been looking at him and his Vans and ripped jeans from falling off of his skateboard too often.

But Annabeth had been laughing and smiling by the end of their coffee date that first day, and when Percy had asked her to dinner the next night, she had automatically said yes before squeezing his arm and walking out of the coffee shop.

When Percy had told his best friend Piper the story later that night, she laughed and said it wasn't possible. When Percy came back with a picture of him and Annabeth the next night, she had gone wide-eyed as she stared at the picture before nodding approvingly. After all, they both had a thing for blondes.

Piper was the one that told Percy to invite Annabeth to her Halloween party, and if he had thought that Annabeth would have agreed, he probably wouldn't have asked her.

Which, Percy had to admit it was a little odd. Showing up at the Halloween party with a literal _goddess_ holding his hand while he was dressed as a hardcore punk guitar player (with gel in his hair and the sleeves cut out of his black shirt too, which wasn't actually too far from his normal look) was a little _odd._ Percy couldn't stop grinning as he introduced her. Piper had loved her immediately, and Piper's not-really-boyfriend-but-will-be-one-day-soon guy, Jason, became instant friends with her. And it was pretty sweet that all of his other friends didn't really believe that he was with her because she was so beautiful.

The night was going good too—Percy was learning more about Annabeth with every question that he asked, and he was just getting around to asking her about her family when she looked down at her feet and flinched.

Before Percy could ask what was going on, she let out a small shriek and jerked behind him, grabbing him around the waist and shoving her body behind his. She was pressed up against his back, and Percy could feel her face pressed into his shoulder.

Percy's face was already turning red at her sudden touch, and he was glad that the rest of his friends were busy dancing on the dance floor of Piper's living room instead of hanging out near the food like they were.

"Annabeth, what's going—?" Percy started, looking down at the ground and coming to a stop when he realized what it was.

She didn't say anything, and Percy thought that he could feel her hands shaking from where they were burning into his waist.

"Oh," he said. "Are you afraid of spiders?"

"Terrified," she muttered so quietly that Percy almost missed it. "Get it away from me."

"It's just plastic," he amended, leaning down to pick it up and show her. "It can't do anything—"

When the small black spider scuttled across his palm, Percy was the one shrieking and tossing it away from them.

Which probably wasn't a good idea because he was _pretty sure_ that it ended up in the bowl of candy corn that was sitting on the edge of the table.

Percy shivered. He wasn't technically _afraid_ of spiders, but he sure as hell didn't want one touching him.

Annabeth looked like she was struggling to breathe when he turned around. Her arms were limp at her side now, and her wide eyes had tears pooling in them and Percy knew he was going to flip out if she started crying because he really liked her _okay?_ He didn't want her to ever cry about anything.

He grabbed her hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her back farther into Piper's apartment. Thankfully, all of his friends were still preoccupied with the dance floor and too loud music, so maybe no one would miss them.

He quickly opened the door to Piper's laundry room and slipped inside, pulling Annabeth with him. She sounded like she was choking on something, and when Percy turned to face her, her eyes were unfocused. There were still tears welled up in her eyes, but none of them had dripped down her face.

Percy didn't really know what to do or how to fix this, so he cradled her cheek with one hand and set his other hand on her arm, drawing his fingers up and down her skin. He whispered nonsense words—words like _hey, everything is okay_ and _I'm right here_ hoping that it might help her calm down even though he had no idea what he was doing.

Thankfully, she finally seemed to catch her breath a few minutes later. The unfocused look faded from her eyes, and she blinked, causing the tears to fall down her face. He hurriedly swiped them away before they could ruin her make-up.

"Better?" Percy asked a few minutes later, tapping her fingers against her arm.

She nodded, and even though her voice was tight when she answered, she sounded better than she had earlier. Percy was just relieved that she was talking again.

"Sorry," she said, looking down at the ground. "I didn't mean to do that, but spiders are just—"

Percy shook his head immediately. "Don't worry about it, Annabeth. I… It happens to me sometimes too. Cigarettes. My old stepdad used to smoke."

Annabeth stared up at him like she wanted to ask him more about it. Percy made a mental note to tell her the story when he knew her better and when they weren't in a laundry room, of course. Maybe she would even tell him about the spiders too.

She nodded before looking back to the ground.

Percy was staring at her. She was biting her lip and fidgeting with the material of her white dress, and goddammit she was so cute it _hurt._

"Hey," he said. "You wanna stay in here for a few more minutes?"

"What are we going to do in here?" She asked, looking back up to him.

Percy shrugged, "I figured you might want to wait a few more minutes before going back out."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "Yeah, yeah. Good idea."

They stood in silence for a few seconds, until Annabeth reached out for his hand and moved a bit closer to him.

"Percy," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

She was biting her lip again. If she wasn't careful, Percy was going to lean down and bit her lip too. Her voice was steadier when she said, "I really want to kiss you."

His heart was beating out of his chest, "I want to kiss you too."

She smiled softly. "Then kiss me, dork."

So Percy carefully stepped forward until his chest was brushing hers. He was almost a head taller than her, so he had to lean down until his lips were close to hers. Her eyes had already fluttered close, and she had her head tilted up waiting on him. Percy took a few seconds to stare down at her, and a smile grew on his face even though his heart was beating way too fast.

Annabeth opened her eyes when he didn't move down, and she frowned playfully, reaching out to grab him by the shirt and pull him down until his lips met hers.

Percy pulled back a few seconds later and smiled down at her even though his face was _red,_ "Okay?"

She nodded and wrapped one of her arms around his neck, pulling him down again until his lips were against hers. He felt one of her hands slide into his hair while she pulled herself closer, and Percy was going to die from how great this was.

He slipped his arms around her waist and walked forward until her back was against the door. She let out a small, frustrated noise when Percy tried to pull back, instead keeping him as close as he could get.

Percy laughed against her lips because he just couldn't believe any of this okay. He had to be dreaming right now. Stuff like this didn't happen to him.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked when they finally separated. Her lips were swollen, and Percy _still_ couldn't get over how beautiful she was.

"Nothing," he said quickly, darting forward to press a kiss to her cheek and then nose. "I just can't believe this."

She laughed and reached up to press a kiss to his jaw. "Well you better get used to it because I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Percy grinned again, leaning down to pull her into a hug. When they finally came out of the laundry room, all of Percy's friends were staring and laughing and teasing them, but Annabeth just took Percy's hand and went along with it. She didn't let go, and Percy couldn't get the smile off of his face.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**

 **-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
